Untold Secrets
by K-Bird Lily
Summary: Prologue- One moment she was at home and the next she was in the middle of Gotham City. How did she get there? Who was she? Brought to Mt. Justice, she is forced to join the Young Justice team. What secrets will unfold for the young heros? OC/Superboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in Young Justice since they were created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. The character Nikita is my character though. I also don't make any money from this fanfic nor will I ever.

*This is my first fanfic and reviews are welcomed…I'm starting off with the prologue to see whether if people like this or not...and if you guys do then I will go on from here enjoy!*

* * *

Prologue

Fear, anger and confusion; emotions she had never felt before now filled her entire being. Bright light all around caused her to shield her eyes, which had long ago become accustomed to the darken cave that was her home. She could feel the stares of others upon her person, whispering to each other about the strange girl who had appeared out of now where as if by magic. She knew not of what was going on; only that just moments ago she was back in the lab, located in a cave off the western coast, waiting for Dr. Broxs' to arrive, and the next she was in the middle of a busy side walk; making people jump back in shock.

Molten amber eyes blinked as they grew used to the harsh sunlight. Lowering her hands away from her face, she looked up, taking in the large buildings; from what she remembered from all the images that Dr. Broxs had transferred into her mind, she knew that those buildings meant she was in a city. One building caught her attention, a large tower that seemed to just scream importance. Forcing her gaze upwards, she took in the letters WAYNE. Amber orbs narrowed at the lettering, wondering what it meant before they roamed over the other buildings, some large and others small; taking in all their signs.

Unbeknown to her, black eyes were watching her every move from the top of WAYNE tower.

_'Where am I?' _was all she could ask herself. It was then she noticed the entranced people around her, staring at her in wonder. _'Wh…what's going on?' _Backing away from the gathering crowd, fear took over her, but the presence of a store window prevented her from going far. Twisting around to see what had stopped her retreat, she froze, staring at the reflection that was before her.

Almond shaped Amber eyes stared before her, a blazed with confusion. High cheek bones, straight nose, full lips, were attached to a heart shaped face. Ivory skin coated her face and as she looked down, her body too, for she was still wearing her dark grey tank top and black spandex shorts with white tennis shoes. Looking back up she took in her hair, mid-back in length wavy and tangled.

From the reflection it appeared black, but with shaky hands, she reached up and took a strand to bring up close for inspection. It was then she noticed that it was instead a deep purple. Breathing increasing, she dropped the strand and reached out with both hands, placing them on the glass; her body shaking with confusion and fear.

"What trickery is this?" she whispered to herself. It was through the reflection she saw a hand reaching for her and in an instant she was back facing the crowd, her eyes wild, teeth bared in a threatening way; resulting in the hand to back away in a hurry. The whispering increased, making her hiss in annoyance.

"Where am I?" The question remained unanswered. Anger slowly began to eat away at her as she once again asked the question, this time with more force. Silence. Letting loose a growl she yelled out, "Answer me!" The result was not to her liking, instead of an answer the people backed away in unease.

She could feel something rising within her and she tried to keep it down, clamping her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. But it was the sound of footsteps that made her eyes snap open, instantly zeroing in on the approaching person…no…an approaching threat. For that was all that she saw. She was in unknown territory, it was unknown of how it was she had gotten there, surrounded by people with no answers.

She snapped.

Letting out an enraged yell, she swiftly spun around, left fist in the air, and smashed it against the window; instantly sending a spray of glass in all directions. Screams and cries came from the terrified people, who began running in a mad panic, trying to get away from the threat. Her. She know not of what was happening, only allowing her body to move on its own, fueled by pure rage. The next thing she knew she was hovering above the streets.

Clenching her fists, she flew towards the nearest building and slammed her fists against its surface, sending large chunks of metal and bricks through the air. Glancing around her, she yelled, "Where am I!" no longer was it a question but a demand; but the people were too busy running away to notice.

Screaming, she appeared at on the ground, and made her way to a flashy yellow Hummer that was parked on the side of the street and with ease picked it up and threw it at a local donut shop. Upon impact the entire building was a blazed with an explosion. Body hunched over as she began to pant from the starting of exhaustion.

Heart pounding against her ribs, she looked to her left. There stood WAYNE tower in all its glory; it made her anger rise up again. Amber eyes narrowed into slits as she once again rose up from the ground before charging at the buildings side. Where she then met at the middle, left arm cocked back, hand turned to fist until it sprung forwards.

All her anger and fear went into that single attack, making it even more damaging. On the moment of impact, all stood still. The only noise that could be heard was her heavy breathing and the sounds of the mayhem below. Suddenly the buildings entire western side windows, from top to bottom, exploded outwards. Shards of glass rained below and above her form, some slicing open her skin and drawing blood. She did not take notice of her wounds though, her mind not registering the pain. She did not even feel the sharp sting of a dart piercing her right thigh, ejection a toxin into her system.

Whatever was running through her was making her body slowly shut down, for she was having problems with staying afloat. Her limbs became numb and her breathing was even more erotic until finally she could no longer keep herself in flight and began to fall. Deep purple hair whipped around her face as her eye lids began to droop. Falling from 90 feet, she would live.

Suddenly, her body was caught in the arms of another. The impact jarred her body and caused a gasp of alarm. She noticed she was no longer feeling as though she was falling, and some part of her mind told her that the person and she were still hovering in the air. Forcing herself to turn her head so she was now staring at the person's chest, she noticed color; and lots of it.

Gazing up, she locked onto black eyes, and she asked, "Who am I?" her words slightly slurred. Then finally the toxins won, making her eyes roll into the back of her head, but before succumbing to the darkness, the last thing she saw was an S insignia in the middle of a red diamond, surrounded by blue.

* * *

So there we go, my first time ever beginning of a story haha. Please review! Let me know if any thing needs fixed and what not.


	2. New Girl?

First- I would like to thank _OCLover89_ for being the first to review so far :) thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Young Justice..only Nikita.

Reviews are very much welcomed here :)

* * *

It was a normal Saturday evening for the young team; everyone was at Mount Justice for the weekend, doing their usual routine. Wally, Robin and Artemis were in the living room, both boys arguing over their latest video game they were playing, each yelling and blaming the other for using cheat codes; while Artemis was yelling at the two for being idiotic boys, but she was ignored. Miss Martian, or Megan, was in the kitchen, pulling out a freshly baked batch of home-made brownies; and both Conner and Kaldur were in the training room, each trying to take down the other.

Megan watched as the three humans in front of her argued with each other, letting out a low sigh before linking minds with the whole team, _"Guys! Brownies are done!" _

At that announcement the bickering instantly stopped as they turned to look at her. Smiling, she set down the pan with the cooling brownies on top of the counter, waiting for her friends to get them. Before anyone could move a muscle, Wally was suddenly on the other side of the counter, opposite of Megan, flashing her a winning smile, he took a brownie and shoved it in his mouth.

"I swear your cooking keeps getting better every time, sweet thing," Wally said, sending the female martian a wink, which resulted in a blush to form on her green cheeks.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Robin looked to his left, just as Conner and Kaldur entered the room, having stopped their sparring session at the voice of Megan announcing the finished brownies. Grinning at the two, Robin said in a light tone, "Just in time, I was afraid I would have to get in-between KF here and the brownies just to save you some." With that said, five pairs of eyes zeroed in on the said subject mentioned.

Wally looked up at his teammates, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks full of brownies and two more in each hand. "What? Can't a guy enjoy a brownie in peace around here? Sheesh, "but of course since his mouth was full, all that came out was a bunch of nonsense. He was rewarded with a hard slap upside the head by a certain, angry blonde hair girl.

"You pig! Save some for the rest of us! No wonder you've seem slow lately…you're getting fat!" Huffing, Artemis glared at her red-head teammate in annoyance.

Green orbs narrowed as they stared at her before saying, "Hey, I'm just showing my gratitude for all of Megan's hard work. And I am soo not getting fat! If any one is it's you. I saw you stuffing your face with all that pizza the other day." Letting a victorious smirk appear, he watched as Artemis gasped, crossing his arms and holding his head high.

The rest of the team all shook their heads and sighed, well except for Conner, who just stood there taking it all in, arms crossed. Before Artemis could make a witty comeback, Kaldur stepped forwards, arms raised in a peaceful manner and began, "Ok you two, that's quiet enou…"

"Team, you are to report to the briefing room immediately." All heads snapped to the large flat screen television located in the living room, the image of Batman was there. Excitement lit up on Robin's half masked face as he asked, "A mission?"

Looking at his young student, Batman shook his head, causing the teen's excitement to fall. "There's someone here we think you all should meet. Now." And with that the screen went black; leaving the six teens to look at one another before hurrying to the briefing room to see what was going on.

Upon arriving at the briefing room, they saw Red Tornado and Batman already there, along with Flash and Aquaman. Confusion hung in the air as the teens stopped in front of the adults. Robin stepped up next to his mentor and immediately asked, "What's going on?"

Glancing down at him, Batman replied, "We need you to watch over someone."

All of them looked taken back. Look after someone? As in baby-sit? Clenching his fists, Conner took a step forwards and growled out, "You mean baby-sit? Is this some kind of joke?" Icy blue eyes penetrating at the four adults before him. Every one agreed with him, they wanted missions, not to be stuck indoors watching over some unknown person.

Batman was about to reply but was cut off by a female machine voice announcing, "**Recognized.** **Superman 01, welcome**." Everyone turned their attention towards the portal, watching as a figure appeared out of the bright light. As Superman came forwards, the whole team stood in shock; for there in his arms, was a teenage girl.

Looking up at Batman, Robin searched for answers but was met with none. Both Artemis and Megan were speechless, Wally was in shock, and Conner was frozen; staring at the sight of the very being he was cloned after carrying another with a look of genuine concern; a look that had never once been directed towards himself.

Only Kaldur took everything with ease. Sure, his mind was demanding answers, but one look towards his King and they were shoved aside. Moving forwards, the warrior held his arms stretched out before him, offering to take the unconscious form from Superman. Seeing this, Aquaman smiled slightly in approval of his actions.

Nodding his head in thanks, Superman gently placed the sleeping girl into the Atlantean's arms, then removed himself to stand along side his long time friends. Aquamarine eyes took in her appearance in shock. Scratch marks designed her body, dried blood caked her wounds. Soot and the smell of smoke clung to her frame like a second layer of skin, giving her an ashy complexion. Wild, tangled hair all over the place and torn clothing made her seem almost feral…untouchable.

"What happened?" that was all that could be asked. The rest just stared at the strange creature that lay in the teens arms. Kaldur took notice of her icy touch of her skin and her light weight body.

"Earlier this morning, she appeared in the middle of Gotham City. We still don't know how that came to be and we don't know who she is. What we do know is that she not only destroyed two stores and a hummer, plus property damage; but she also took out all eighty-seven windows of the western side of WAYNE tower in a single blow." As Superman said this, the teens snapped out of their trance and looked at him in disbelief. Even Robin could not believe it.

_'She…attacked the tower?' _was all he could ask.

"What do we do with her?" Megan asked, her tone slightly unease for she did not know of what to make of what was happening. Icy blue eyes locked onto the floor as Conner replied in a sharp tone, "_We_ shouldn't have to do anything. You were the ones to find her, you should take her. Why should we be the ones to baby-sit?" His words were harsher than usual. Maybe it was because the one person he wanted help from, was now helping someone else…someone who did not deserve it.

Batman was the one to answer Megan's question, "You are to place her in the medical wing. The toxins that are in her system should be wearing off in a couple of hours. Once they wear off, she should wake soon after. Robin, you know what to do should things get out of hang." The last part was more of a statement than a question, but Robin still nodded his head in answer.

Black eyes locked onto Conner's blues as Superman took his question, "You _will _watch over her. Think of it as a mission if you like, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that as soon as she is awake we need to figure out who she is and how she came to appear in the city. As of now, this girl, "he paused, pointing his finger at the sleeping figure in Kaldur's arms," is here by officially apart of your team." His tone demanding no arguments from anyone.

A heavy silence filled the room after those last words. No one dared to say anything for fear of what would happen. Only Robin moved after a couple of seconds, motioning Kaldur to follow him to the medical wing, where the girl would stay until she woke.

Shortly after, Wally and Artemis both followed after the two retreating figures, leaving Megan and Conner in the room with the adults. Smiling to ease the tension, Megan stepped forward and said in a happy voice, "Don't worry, we will take care of everything." Before placing her hand on Conner's shoulder, indicating that it was time to get out of there. Narrowing his eyes even more, he reluctantly turned and followed the retreating backs of his teammates.


End file.
